Sister
by MuseOfDestiney
Summary: Hey, I know I suck at almost everything about writing, but please read and review and Thanks for the 2 people who did review my fic. - Chao


Sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ring!" went off Momiji's alarm clock again. (Stupid alarm clock). Momiji shot out of bed.  
"Oh, No not again!" yelled Momiji getting ready for school. She ran down stairs to find Mr. Kunakida. He was an old man who had dark hair and was in away her dad. When her sister Katie died, (cough she's not died cough) Aregomi went after her and ended up living, and coming to Tokyo with the TAC.  
"Oh, your back from vacation?" said Momiji.  
"Yeah, and we had a great time," said Kuna (It's going to be Kuna for now on). "I figured you needed a ride."  
"Please," said Momiji running to the car. Ryoko was in the car waiting for them to drive them. Momiji opened the right side of the black car and sat down in the front seat. "Hi" said Momiji cheerfully.  
"So you need another ride uh," said Ryoko. She had her hair cut short with a long bang on her right side of her face. (Not sure if it's black or a different dark color). They toke off driving and they dropped Momiji off at school. She rushed up to her classroom. She made it in time and had a few minutes to spare. She noticed Cat sitting in her desk already. Momiji walked up to her.  
"Hey, what happed to you last night?" said Momiji. "You didn't come back?"  
"Oh, sorry I had to go pick up some medicine at the store," said Cat snapping back to reality.  
"Oh, who was it for?" said Momiji sitting in her seat across from her.  
"Well...it was for my mom," said Cat thinking of excuse.  
"Oh," said Momiji. Then her attention focused on a huge band-aid on her throat. "Oh my god! Are you ok!"  
"Yeah, this is what happens when I am around knives," said Cat. She and Momiji couldn't help but laugh.  
(In gym class)  
In class everyone was lining up for role call. (Momiji and Cat weren't buddy partners so deal with it) The entire girls were separated from the boys and they wore gym shorts (obviously. Sorry Miroku, no underwear) with White tops to match. After role call they went into their teams and started playing soccer. Momiji and Cat were going up against each other. (This wont be hard to figure out what's going to happen) They started playing Momiji's team scores a goal. Kusanagi is watching from a distance (For safety reasons) hoping Cat's team will lose. (Ok let's fast forward. Momiji team win's blah blah blah blah. Ok stop! Rewind, ok here it is there on their way to the locker room).  
"Great game," said Cat. They shock hands. "So what's been going on lately?"  
"Oh! Nothing much I guess," said Momiji. She started to blush, remembering what happened last night.  
"You ok?" asked Cat. Momiji pulled out of her daydream.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Momiji.  
"I know that look," said Cat.  
"What are you talking about Cat?" said Momiji.  
"Your in love," said Cat. Momiji blushed.  
'Well I am in love I guess,' thought Momiji. "What are you talking about?"  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," said Cat teasing. "So who is he?" Cat already had an idea who it was.  
"How do you know about love?" said Momiji.  
"I never said I was in love," said Cat blushing. Momiji looked at her curiously.  
(After School)  
"Say Cat?" said Momiji.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you were gloves all the time?" said Momiji.  
"To protect them of coarse," said Cat.  
"Oh," said Momiji thinking it was a custom in America. (Hahahaha, sorry it's just funny that she would think that) "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok," said Cat. They parted ways, but Cat accidentally dropped her Keys with out knowing it.  
She walked on not noticing down the path of fluffy cherry blossoms. She began to daydream.  
  
Day DreamCat's prov.  
"Listen to me Cat," said Jade. A little 7-year-old Cat looked up at her. "You must do better in school"  
"Why mommy?" asked Cat. "All I want to do is be with my friends."  
"Yes, you can do that, but you have to get better grades if you want to go to Japan and find your brother," said Jade.  
"But I don't know anything about him and what if he doesn't like me," said Cat.  
"How could he not," said Jade. She hugged Cat and gave her a kiss on the cheek (Sorry. I'm warning you now so you know that I'm a bad speller) Daydream over  
She came back to her senses and started walking back down the path. Just then Kusanagi jumped down from the trees.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her," said Kusanagi.  
"What is wrong with you!" yelled Cat "I can't stay away from her. One she's in my class. Two we go to the same school and three we are friends and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
"Why did you come to her school any way's?" asked Kusanagi. Cat bowed her head, so no one could see her face.  
"I have been looking for my brother," said Cat. "I haven't been able to find him. I don't know his name, nothing. I don't even know what he look's like."  
"So you weren't after Momiji," said Kusanagi.  
"After her! Why would I go after her!" said Cat. "She's my friend and I owe her a favor."  
"Favor?" said Kusanagi.  
"Yes she has helped me find my long lost brother," said Cat she looked up at Kusanagi. Kusanagi was getting curios. 'When did she do a favor for Her they have only known each other for 2 day's' thought Kusanagi. (Time fly's when your having fun . That sounded wrong. --;;) "I don't know who you are, but I am certain that you are my brother." Kusanagi was taken a step back. (More like over the cliff) Everything seemed to be coming back to him. He remembered a little girl and everything.  
"Sister?"  
Momiji was running to catch up to Cat, so she could give back her keys. But she stopped in the middle of the path to find Cat and Kusanagi pull into an embrace.  
"At long last I found you," said Cat. (Don't say that idiot!)  
"I just never new that such a person could exists in my life," said Kusanagi. (STOP IT BOTH OF YOU BAKA'S!) Momiji dropped the key chains. They fell to the ground. Kusanagi and Cat turned to find Momiji staring at them. They broke apart and soon realized what they did wrong.  
"It's not what you think Momiji!" said Kusanagi.  
"So you have been cheating me this whole time," said Momiji trembling. "You IDIOT!" She ran off running.  
"WAIT MOMIJI!!" yelled Cat. 


End file.
